The Actress and The Tennis Player
by ai-cupidxbaggyjumpers
Summary: One shot with Eiji and OC


**Amaya's P.O.V**

"And the person playing sleeping beauty in this year's school play is…. Suzuki Amaya" The drama teacher said. I smiled. "And the person playing prince charming is Kikumaru Eiji" The drama teacher explained. I felt a nudge on my side; I turned and saw Chiyoko with a cheeky smile on her face. I playfully punched her and blushed a bit. She knew I had a crush on Eiji and this play might be the chance for us to get closer. "Ok, now let's practice shall we?" The teacher said. Everyone cheered and stood up going on to the stage. We only ran through the script but we had to act while doing, e.g. acting while holding the script in our hand. It started coming up to the bit where we have to kiss and everyone wakes up, including sleeping beauty.

"He who shall kiss the princess, with of course true love's first kiss; she will wake and so will everyone else" said the green fairy, or in case Nagisa.

"Ok I get it" prince charming said, aka Eiji. He then 'acted' going through the castle. There were a few giggles through the class. After going through the castle, he walked over to me where I was sleeping on the bench, eyes closed really. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"WRONG!" shouted the drama teacher, making everyone jump. Eiji stood up and I sat up on the bench.

"What do you mean wrong?" Eiji asked of course confused. The drama teacher rolled her eyes and tapped her lips impatiently. I blushed as so did Eiji. "Do you mean a peck on the lips?" Eiji asked. The teacher sighed and shook her head.

"Kikumaru-san, I want a real kiss so at least for 3 seconds" She explained. Everyone who-ed in the class as Eiji and me blushed even more.

"Sensei, can't we just change it to a kiss on the cheek, or even a hug?" I said. Sensei groaned. I sighed.

"Look, you either do the kiss or we are going to get a new prince charming!" Sensei shouted. Everyone was silence after that but I could see the Eiji hands had turned to fists as he was gritting his teeth.

"Well then I quit being prince charming!" Eiji shouted back. Everyone gasped (for some reason, this bit reminded me of a drama? .) "I don't even like Amaya like that! So why should I kiss someone who I don't love?!" Tears were now threating to come into my eyes. I tried to swallow it down. Chiyoko stood up from the chairs that were before the stage and ran to me.

"C'mon Amaya" she whispered to me. I nodded and started walking out of there with Chiyoko. Sensei gave me a sympathetic look as Eiji just stood there confused. I sighed and shook my head ; coming of the stage and heading out the door to my favourite place, the old oak tree. I would always come here when I was upset. I climbed up the tree, sitting on one of the bigger branches leaving Chiyoko down there. "Do you want me to come up there with you?" Chiyoko asked. I shook my head.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a while" I said looking down to her. She nodded understandingly and walked back inside the building. I looked up to the sky and started thinking, like deep thinking. Eiji just out right rejected me before I could even confess, well it's not like he knew anyway but still! It was in front of the class. I sighed and cradled my knees to my chest. Just as I was relaxed, the school bell went. I sighed. I jumped down from the branch and walked back into the building.

3 days later

It has been 3 days since the incident. There was a new prince charming for the play, his name is Daichi. A nice person and he's actually a great actor plus, I think he's actually willing to kiss me but we don't practice it in rehearsals anymore because of "that". Eiji was kicked out of the school play for disagreeing with a teacher and stuff and now he can only watch. I have been ignoring him since that time but it's fine since he doesn't do anything to try to talk to me, heck I'm not sure whether he even noticed. No one dared to speak about that incident but it did get around the school, and now everyone knows what's going on. Today was the showing of sleeping beauty and it was a full house and it sold out in an hour, thanks to Daichi of course, he's an idol in this school. As people were starting to take their seats, people backstage were running around, fixing and doing last minute touches. I was ready with my make-up and all. Soon was going to be the opening, where all our hard work would pay off. I smiled.

"Good luck" someone said. I turned around and saw the read spikey hair, cheeky smile and plaster that I haven't seen for 3 days.

"Eiji, what are you doing here?" I asked. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I was just hoping that we could be friends and forget about that whole incident that happened" He said. 'Friends' the word that kept repeating in my head. Even after that incident, I still have feelings for him and that word stung my heart like when 100 wasps sting your arm. I will tell him my real feelings; I might as well do it now.

"Eiji, I have always liked you but you have already rejected me, so please, don't make me suffer any more pain" I explained. His eyes widened.

"Now let's start Sleeping Beauty shall we?" The speakers of the stage boomed. I sighed and gave Eiji a small smile before the play started. Everything was going according to plan. There were laughs in the funny bits, boos in the evils bits and awws in the cute bits. Now it was that scene that occurred with the incident. I was about to have my first kiss with one of the schools idols. Yep, it's quite sad to have your first kiss with someone you don't like and it's in the school play. Does it count? Nagisa said her lines, just like she did before and Daichi said his lines but somehow his voice changed. Is he nervous that his voice has changed, or is he using some sort of voice changer for the play but he sounded fine during the play. Soon I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. The crowd went aww. After a few seconds, his lips left mine. I opened my eyes blinking once to get adjusted to the light. Once I could see clearly I was met by a pair of blue eyes.

"Eiji" I whispered. He nodded and smiled at me causing me to blush. We carried on with the script. "My prince" I said. He carried me bridal style and twirled me around setting me on my feet after. I hugged him and he hugged back. Everyone started clapping as the curtains were closing. Once the curtains closed everyone backstage started cheering. I looked at Eiji. "What happened?" I asked him. He turned to me. His head was facing down so his bangs were covering his face.

"Amaya ever since you started ignoring me, I started feeling more and more… lonely, I need you Amaya. I love you" He said and even if his face was covered, you could still tell he was blushing. I blushed and did something that was very unlike Amaya. I lifted his head and kissed him. He soon kissed back as my arms were around his neck and his arms were around my waist. We both pulled a part and we were looking at each other's eyes. "Amaya, will you be my princess?" He asked. I smiled widely and nodded as we kissed again except this time we were interrupted by awws. We pulled apart and saw the whole class. We blushed as they laughed.

What do you think? - Ai


End file.
